Forever and Always
by InsaneProfessionalFangirl
Summary: Cj, a 14 year old boy who is small for his age, never got along with other boys he knew. He never really had any friends. He never knew his real parents. When he ran away from the orphanage, he stumbled upon a nice couple and their only son Michael, and his life turned around. Or so he thought... Turns out, he doesn't get along with Michael or his friends either, and his new parent


Chapter one

The first day of highschool

Cristobal Juarez, also known as Cj, was asleep in the room that he shared with his brother Michael. He was in the middle of a really good dream that the world was forgiving and life was sweet. Boy was he wrong. All of a sudden, a cold, sticky substance drenched his face and he bolted upright. Michael was standing over him, laughing, with an empty cup that used to hold the blueberry slushy that he was now wearing. "Haha! Cj! Look at your face!" Michael teased. Cj then realized that life was actually a complete and utter bitch and the world held grudges. Especially the grudge that Michael held against Cj, but that's a different story. "Get up Cj, or I'll tell Ma about you talking in your sleep again." The boy's mother was very involved in their lives, whether they like it or not. Last month, she had Cj meet with a therapist because of his sleep talking. Let's just say it didn't end well.

Cj quickly got out of bed, sticky and wet. He took off his shirt to change. There was slushy in his hair and on his arms. He decided that it would be best if he took a shower. He walked out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom. He reached for the doorknob, but he was pushed out of the way and slammed into the wall. "Sorry" Michael said sarcastically. "Imma be a awhile." Now Cj had to get ready, smelling like blueberry and sticky. He threw on a tshirt and jeans and just hoped that no one would notice it. Michael came out of the bathroom and Cj went in to freshen up.

"Boys? I think you missed the bus!" Cj heard his dad call. "It ok, Dad! We'll walk!" Michael yelled.

Cj was right. Life sucks. They missed the bus, he smelled like blueberry, and Michael forgot about walking with him to walk with his friends, all on the first day of highschool. Michael's friends were mean to Cj, and he didn't know why. He kept a good 15 feet behind the group, which was really lonely. They made it to school as the bell rang, and Cj had to find his class with everyone crowding the halls. He entered his first period, English. He sat in the very back row, because he didn't know anyone in the class. He caught a glimpse of someone with curly hair and glasses staring at him, and he felt uncomfortable. Class dragged on, and he didn't really like the teacher. She was annoying and talked a lot. The bell finally rang and he had to get to second period, PE.

PE, surprisingly, was one of his best subjects, if you can even call it a subject in school. For someone so small and fragile as Cj, he was extremely strong. Weaker than most boys his age, but still strong for his size. He walked into the gym to see everyone finding their friends. To his left he saw a group of girls screaming and giving each other hugs. _'Annoying.'_ He thought as one girl screamed like she was getting murdered. To his right there was a group of boy and girls mixed. They were talking being normal until the couples in the group (which was everyone) held hands with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Straight ahead he saw some of Michael's friends. They were looking at him and whispering. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE TAKE A SEAT! HURRY! HURRY!" A woman, who looked like a toad, screamed walking into the gym. She looked about 38 or older. She was wearing a bright pink tracksuit, and looked like a bitch.

After her a man around 40 walked in. He was wearing a blue tracksuit. Unlike the woman, he didn't look like a bitch. "Okay listen up! I'm Hues! And this-" she jabs her thumb to the man "is Reynoso. Now sit on the bleachers and leave us alone." Everyone hurries over to the bleachers not wanting to make the ugly woman mad again. The man was about to say something, but toad face drags him away. Cj starts climbing to the top of the bleachers where he was away from everyone. One of Michael's friends saw this as an opportunity to be "funny". As Cj was walking, he gets closer to Michael's friend. The boy pushes Cj extremely hard, so hard actually he tumbles down the stairs all the way to the floor. "Nice one Yoan!" He heard a voice yell out. Laughter fills the room, but soon everyone returns to their own conversation. Cj stays laying on the floor, his face pushing against the floor.

He feels something start poking him. "Are you dead? Are you dead? Are you dead?" He hears a feminine voice repeat over and over. He does nothing. Just lays there. "If you're alive say yes." The same voice said. Cj was starting to get annoyed. He slowly sits up. Pain shoots through his body. He let's out a quiet groan, and then looks up to the voice that was annoying him. It was the same girl who was staring at him during first period, the one with curly hair and glasses. She holds out her hand and waits for him to take it. Cj, not wanting to be rude, takes her hand and is helped up. "That was quite a fall you had there. I'm surprise you're alive." She says letting out a small laugh after saying that. She helps him up the bleachers, and they both take a seat on the last row. They sit in awkward silence before the girl breaks it. She holds out her hand and says, "Morgan. My name is Morgan, by the way. What about you? What's your name?" Cj shakes her hand and quietly says "Cristobal, but I go by Cj." He removes his hand from hers and places it on his lap. "Well Cristobal but I go by Cj, I couldn't help but notice you were in my first period as well!" She stated. Cj wanted to ask her why she was staring at him. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by the strange girl. "If you wanna know why I was staring at you it because you have blueberry slushie in your hair!" Cj's face grows red from embarrassment. He knew it was in his hair but he didn't think anyone would see it, yet this girl did. She gave him a small smile and patted his head. She was able to feel the wet sticky substance on her hand. She pulls her hand away and looks at it in disgust, but just wipes it away on her jeans. "So Cj, you don't have any friends. I don't have any friends. Wanna be friends??" She stated happily, looking at him with the biggest smile he's ever seen. _'What's wrong with this girl?? She's like a child! Like its her first day of preschool or something!'_ His eyes grow wide at the question. He's hesitant but agrees. "GREAT!" She screams out, getting the attention of a few people around them. She sticks out her hand and waits. He raises an eyebrow at her actions. She let's out a sigh and rolls her eyes. "Your schedule stupid!" He nods and grabs it out of his backpack and hands it to her.

The schedule reads:

 **1st Period-English-Odell** **2nd Period-PE-Reynoso** **Break** **3rd Period-Math-Martinez** **4th Period-Choir-Valentine** **5th Period-French-Avella** **Lunch** **6th Period-Science-Mabe** **7th Period-History-Wallace** **8th Period-Home Ec-Pons**

Morgan squeals in excitement. "We have 4 classes together!! English, PE, Choir, and History! Also I didn't know you were in choir since lots of guys think it's gay." Cj felt a knot form in his stomach. _'Is she against gays?'_ With that thought racing through his head he found it hard to breathe. He was gonna do it. He doesn't even know this girl but he's gonna do it. He trusted her. "Well I am gay." It came out louder then expect. A, not to be racist but, black guy overheard and screamed "YOU'RE GAY!?!" The entire gym get quiet. It was so quiet you could probably hear his heart beating. Then it happened. Rude comments were being thrown at him from all around the room, starting with none other than Michael. As soon as the bell rang, he got up and ran straight to the boys bathroom. He falls to the floor tears welling up in his eyes. He buries his head into his knees and sobs. He hears footsteps run into the bathroom and then feels arms wrap around him. "That was so rude…" A familiar voice said. He lifts his head up and sees Morgan. He let's out a high pitch scream. "YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!!" She lets out a laugh and says "I do what I wanna do." She sits next to and rubs his back. "You were crying." She said looking at him. He wipes away the stray tears that were on his cheek. "No I'm not…." He say quietly looking away. "Right. Then why exactly are your eyes all red and puffy??" As she asked that he felt heat rush to his face. They sit in silence for a while until a teacher pokes his head into the bathroom. He removes his head then quickly adds it back in with wide eyes. He walks all the way in and points at Morgan.

"YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!! YOU'RE A GIRL! GET OUT!!" Morgan face grows red from anger and she stands up. She points her finger at him and yells "DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY GENDER??" Cj's eyes widen at this as he tries holding in a laugh. The teacher looks surprised she said that but just says "Get out and I'll let you off with a warning." she let's out a loud frustrated sigh. She grabs her backpack and stomps out. The teacher looks at Cj with pity in his eyes, and then he just leaves. Cj slowly gets up and grabs his bag. He walks out and sees Morgan leaning against the wall. "Took you long enough." She says smiling at him. "Did you really have to say that?" Cj asked referring to her _'did you assume my gender'_ outburst. She nods and laughs. The bell rings signaling the end of break. "Well, bye Cj. If anyone starts being a bitch give me a call and I'll kick their ass for you! Unless they're hot and you wanna get-" "DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!" Cj yells cutting her off from the inappropriate sentence. She let's out a loud laugh and heads to her next class. Cj does the same.

He walks up the stairs and looks for room 304. As the halls clear he finds the room. He walks in and sees everyone standing. He looks around seeing people on their phones or talking to their friends. One girl though has her head buried in a book. The teacher silences everyone and starts assigning seats. Soon Cj and some guy in a football jersey is left. "Cristobal and Darren." Cj told her that he went by Cj, but she didn't seem to hear. They make their way to their seats. "Go ahead and get to know your partner!" She says and then goes on her phone. _'Some teacher she is.'_ Cj thought bitterly. "So Cj…." A deep voice snaps him out of his thoughts. He turns his head and see two big beautiful green eyes staring in his hazel eyes. The boy sitting next to him is extremely well built. You can tell he works out from the muscles on his arms. Even while sitting the boy was taller than Cj standing. _'He's probably about 6-something!'_ If you compare Cj to him it's like comparing a lion to an ant. Cj being small and tiny like the ant. While Darren is big and strong like a lion. If he wanted to, he could probably kill Cj. "You like football?" Cj said out of nowhere trying to break the awkward silence. "Ya love it actually. When they do football tryouts I'm gonna go and make the team." He said with way too much confidence. Cj nodded. He didn't know much about football. He was more into plays, musicals, and stuff like that.

"What about you? What do you do on your free time?"

"Um….I listen to….music. Ya! Music! All the time." Technically Cj wasn't lying. He did listen to music all the time. Sure they were songs from musicals, but then again he didn't say what kind of music he listens to. Darren nods and then pulls out his phone along with his headphones. "My girlfriend's been texting me so I'm gonna facetime her. Not to be rude, but try not to get in my camera." Cj nodded and moved his chair farther away from Darren's. He sat there in silence playing with his hands. He felt a paper bounce off the back of his head. He leaned to the side to grab it. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a few guys laughing. He recognized them from PE. He opened the crumpled up paper and saw the word **_"Fag"_** written on it. He stares at the paper tears well up in his eyes. _'No one will ever except me will they?'_ He thought bitterly as he grabbed his backpack and shoved it in. He glanced up at the clock and saw the time. The bells was gonna ring in about 2 minutes. He stands up and moves his chair back where it goes. The bells rang and Cj sprinted out of the classroom wanting to cry for the second time today. He saw Morgan happily skipping over to room 407, which thankfully wasn't upstairs. He quickly walks over to her. She stops skipping and waiting for him when she sees him walking towards her. "Hi Cj!" She stated happily, a smile forming on her face. Although the smile fades as fast as it appears when she sees the sad look on his face. "Cj? What happened?" He shook his head, sniffed, and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Nothing." She looked at him, like she didn't believe him, but didn't question him. She still needs to earn his trust.

She grabs his arm and pulls him to the choir room. They walk in and see a bunch of girls sitting by their friends. The two new friends grabbed a chair and sat next to each other. Cj looked around the room hoping to see another boy. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. She walks over to her music stand and starts going through papers. "Hello class. I am Ms.Valentine. Okay I'm gonna take role. When I call you, say here and raise your hand." She called Morgan and she replied with a sweet "here". She called a few others. Cj hated roll call, and mentally prepared to say "here", but his name was never called. The teacher went on about this year, and Cj sank in his seat, feeling forgotten, which he normally was. Morgan raised her hand. The teacher rolled her eyes and glanced at her roll list. "Yes Ms.Carpio?"The whole class turned to look at the two. "You forgot to call on him." She pointed to Cj with her thumb and he immediately went red. The teacher sighed. "Name?" She was talking to Cj. "Cristobal Juarez. But I'd rather you call me Cj." "I don't do nicknames, Cristobal." She said, annoyed. She didn't say another word to Cj or Morgan, and kept her lecture going.

After choir was French, and Cj was new at French. He only knew a few phrases, thanks to the musicals he listened to. He walked in and took a seat. Morgan wasn't in this class, but some of the other girls from PE were, and the girl with the book from Math. ' _Great'_ he thought. _'More humiliation'._ But the girls didn't say anything, at least not out loud.

The bell rang for lunch, and Cj headed to the library, where Morgan told him to meet her. They ate lunch, then wandered around campus, getting to know each other better. "I have two brothers" Morgan said. "Hate them both." Cj chuckled. "I have Michael, and he's not the greatest sibling, but I can't complain." Morgan looked at him and thought to herself. _'He's hiding something, I know he is'_ "Cj" she decided to ask him. "What are you hiding?" He looked alarmed. "Hiding?" "Yes, hiding. Michael is the worst person I know. He would bully me in 2nd grade, so I transferred schools." "Well, I didn't know Michael until 3rd grade." He said quietly. Morgan stopped walking. "What do you mean, you didn't know him until 3rd grade? I don't understand-"

She was cut off by Cj. "I was adopted, alright!" Morgan was speechless. She didn't know what to do, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh. Well, that's okay, right? You know, Steve Jobs was adopted, and look how he ended up!" Cj rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not helping?" Morgan asked. "Nope."

After lunch, he walked to his science class alone. He walked into the class to see none other than Michael. He was laughing and pushing his friends. The teacher wasn't there yet, so everyone was yelling and talking to each other. He took a seat in the back of the room, away from everyone else. He looked down at his lap trying to avoid eye contact with Michael. The late bell rings and people start finding a place to sit. A girl we what he would call 'fucked up hair' sits next to him. A loud bang can be heard from the room next door. A man in about his late twenty's walks in. "Umm ignore that. Hello Class I'm your teacher Mr. Mabe! I see you all found a seat! I will take role then explain my class rules." Cj mentally groans when he says that. _'That's what all the teachers have been doing! Can someone be a little creative!'_ The teacher pulls out the attendance sheet and starts calling name. "Cristobal Juarez?" Before Cj can answer though Michael yells out "IS GAY!" Kids from PE and anyone who heard about him being gay starts laughing. "ENOUGH!" He hears Mabe yell at them. The room gets deathly quiet. No one speaks. "You leave this boy alone. You don't know if he's gay or not! Even if he is that is none of your business, and that is no reason to harass the poor boy!!" Someone the girls who laughed looked down, guilt written all over their faces. Some of the guys, like Michael and his friends, are rolling their eyes not caring. Then there's Cj. He is staring at the teacher. Eye's wide with shock. He never thought someone, a teacher at that, would defend him. Of course there was Morgan who said she would kick anyone's ass if they were being a bitch. Then she got extremely inappropriate. After Mabe said that he started talking about the rules in his class. Cj didn't really pay attention since the rules are basically the same in every class. The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

He heads off towards history, which was all the way across campus. He walks in the class and sees Morgan laying across a desk. Everyone even the teacher is giving her a strange look. Cj starts walking towards her, but is pushed down by a boy. He looked to see who he was, and recognize him as one of Michaels friends. David is his name if he remembers correctly. David pulls out the chair and sits. Morgan moves in a sitting position and tries kicking David. He looks alarmed and shocked that she is trying to kick him. "What are you doing!!??" He yells at her getting up. "I'm saving this seat." She says as she calmly sits down in between both the seats. Cj gets off the floor, which was where he was sitting since he was pushed down. He makes his way over to Morgan. Her eyes light up when she sees him. She then sits fully in a seat as Cj takes the one next to her. The teacher is just staring at them, and then yells at David to find a seat. He does the same thing that every other teacher does. Takes role, explains rules, and if there's extra time let the kids have free time. Sadly in this class there was no extra time, so he didn't get to talk to Morgan. The bells rings and everyone makes their way out of the classroom. Morgan grabs his arm and sprints out of the room and down the stairs. When they finally get down Cj gives her a confused look. "So I didn't get in trouble for what I did." She said shrugging. Cj walks to the last period, and notices Morgan following him. He stops walking and looks at her. "What in God's name are you doing??" He asks her wanting to know why she's being a creep. "Walking you to class…" She says. "Behind me? Like a stalker?" Morgans face grows red from embarrassment. She turns around and starts walking away from him. Cj rolls his eyes at her stupidity.

He walks into 8th period late because of Morgan. He looks around and see the teacher isn't here, and that the only seat opened is right next to Michael. He slowly makes his way over to him and takes a seat. Michael says nothing. Not one word. It's quiet in class then the door slams open. In walks a Latin women about 26. She's screaming in Spanish scaring the hell out of everyone in class. She slams her hands down on the desk. She takes a deep breath in and slowly releases it. She does this Twice. "Hello class. I am Miss Pons. As you saw I'm not in the best mood, so today is a free day. Just stay in your seats." Cj gulps and turns to Michael very slowly. "H-hi Michael…" Michael nods his head, as if a greeting. He looked mad. "A-are you okay?" Michael took a deep breath. "Are you sure there aren't any other seats open?" Michael said coldly. Cj looked down at his lap again. They sat there awkwardly. _'Oh, I get it.'_ Thought Cj _'He doesn't know anyone else in here, so he can't be mean and be praised for it!'_ The rest of the period was really awkward. Michael would either be on his phone, or sit there without it, staring at the wall. It was weird. When the bell rang, signaling that school was over, Michael bolted out the door to find his friends.

Cj, once again, walked alone. He was so far behind Michael and his group that he couldn't hear them anymore. _'Today was shit.'_ he thought bitterly as he kicked a stone that was laying on the floor. He sees some of Michael's friends starts heading down their own streets. Soon it was only Michael and Cj walking. Their house comes into view and Cj starts walking faster, wanting to get home, and wash off all the stickiness from the blueberry slushie that he has been in all day. He quickly unlocks the door, slams it open, and runs up stairs. Michael walks in behind him confused as hell. He hears a door slam close and rolls his eyes. He then starts thinking of a plan. ' _If I tell my parents that he got caught smoking and was harassing people maybe they'll kick him out. Then we'll have more money, and I won't need to deal with crybaby anymore!'_ A evil grin appears on his face. Michaels hears water start running from the bathroom, yet he just plops down on the couch, and starts watching TV.

About 20 minutes later he hears the water turn off. Michael waits about ten minutes waiting for Cj to walk down stairs, but he doesn't. Michael gets up and heads to their room. He opens the door a little and sees Cj under his blanket fast asleep. He rolls his eyes at the sight, but just heads back down stairs. He watches more TV for the next five hours. It starts getting dark outside and he glances at the clock. It read '9:00', his parents still aren't home. Michael's parents are barely home anymore. Ever since they adopted Cj they started losing money, and because of that his dad had to take two jobs, while his mom had to work double shift. He hears the door open and in walks his parents. His mom gives him a tired smile and heads to the kitchen to make dinner, while his dad plops down next to him. They sit in comfortable silence until his mom tells him dinners ready and to go get Cj. Michael walks up the stairs and into the room. He walks in a pulls the blanket off Cj. Cj starts to slowly open his eyes and sits up. "Ma said dinner's ready, so get your gay ass downstairs." Cj gets out of bed and slowly walks down stairs. Everyone sits at the table and starts eating. "So how was school?" Their father asked. Michael tools this opportunity to start his plan. "Well Cj got caught smoking, and was harassing people." His mother turned to look at Cj, and then back at Michael. "Cj wouldn't ever do that, he's too innocent." Michael opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Cj who said "I made a friend today!" Like he was in kindergarten. Their mother's eyes light up as she grabs her husband's arm. "Did you hear that George he made a friend!" Michael was surprised to hear someone was stupid enough to be friends with him.

"Who would be friends with you!?!"

"Guess!" Cj said like a 4 year old. His parents then started guessing all of Michaels friends but Cj just shooked his head no. Then Michael remembered. "Was it the girl that was in the bathroom with you?" Cj smile and nodded yes while his parents eyes grew wide. A shocked and surprised look grew on their face.

"Why was she in the bathroom with you?"

"I was crying." Cj replied quickly. A concerned look grew on his mother's face. "Why were you crying?" Michael looked up at Cj and gave him a look that said _'tell them you're dead'_ "I-I fell." His parents shared a concerned look. "Umm you know what I'm getting tired I'm just gonna leave…" He said quickly, walking away and heading up stairs.


End file.
